


Bliss

by 989fox989



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human Pets, Lovesick, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: Taro Yamada lives in a house with his wonderful wife and her... pets.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Bliss

Life was good and I was content.

I heard a scratching noise from the kitchen, so I got up from my chair to investigate. I walked from the living room to the kitchen. One of the pets was staring at the fridge, whining. I sighed and opened the fridge, she used her nose to nudge some cupcakes.

“Seriously… you know those aren’t good for you, right?”

She whined a little more, I sighed and ruffled her brown hair. I grabbed one of the cupcakes and dropped it on the floor, she eagerly went to work devouring it.

I walked back to the living room and found two of our pets fighting over a chew toy. They both had it in their mouth and were pulling back and forth, trying to assert their dominance. I slowly approached, keeping my hands up to let them know that I wasn’t a threat. The larger one won the contest and pulled the toy out of the smaller one’s mouth, eliciting a yelp from the smaller one. She scratched the larger one and the two immediately lunged at each other. I always had a hard time telling apart their play fights and their real fights.

I looked over and saw two more of our pets huddled in a corner, frightened. I slowly sat down on the couch next to them, I shook my head. I love my wife, I love her more than anything else in the world. She is my eternal life, the source of all my happiness. Without her, I would be nothing, maybe even less. I genuinely do love her… I just wish she had told me that she had had pets before we got married, and so many of them… I would have still said yes, obviously, but it would have been nice to know.

The two in front of me ended their tussle, the smaller one seemed to have lost, but she immediately bounced up and energetically hopped off into another room, probably to play with someone else. The larger one sat on the carpet. I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye and looked towards the two pets who were hiding in the corner. The black-haired one still seemed too scared to come out, but the other one was slowly making her way over to the center of the room. She stumbled a little on the way but made it over to her shaggy-yellow-haired companion. She inclined her head and made a soft noise, the larger one reluctantly moved to show a small cut on one of her legs. The smaller one licked the wound clean and then started to lick the larger one’s face which had a scar.

I stood up to move to the front door, my wife would be home soon and I wanted to make sure I was there so I could see her as soon as possible. While in the hall, one of the pets ran up and started rubbing against my legs.

“Ehhh… you’re not supposed to do that. You could get in trouble.” My Honey-Bunny didn’t like it when the pets got to close to me, at least this one wasn’t trying to hump my legs anymore. Another one of the pets noticed that I wasn’t paying attention to her and dramatically ran over to compete for my undivided attention. The two of them started to butt heads. They became distracted with each other, and I took the opportunity to sneak past them to the front hall.

When I got there, I was surprised to see one of the pets sitting on the table.

“Get down from there!” I cried out. She ignored me and knocked a vase off the table, I quickly moved to grab it before it hit the floor. I put it back on the table and stared at the unruly creature on the table. She had her head turned away as if she didn’t care about anything. I sighed and reached out to scratch her behind her ear. Once I gave her scritches, she purred contentedly and jumped off the table.

“I really don’t understand you, O--” The door opened and I saw my wonderful beautiful amazing perfect wife.

“Darling! I’m home!” She announced in her voice that was prettier than any song. I ran towards and we kissed passionately. 

We walked back to the living room. Ayano sat down on a chair and raised her feet onto an ottoman. She whistled, a single sharp note, and one of the pets dutifully ran towards her. The silver-haired beast was my wife’s favorite and most well-trained pet. She softly bit my wife’s shoes and pulled them off her feet using her mouth, just as she had been trained to do every day. The pet sat beside Ayano and Ayano slowly pet her head, smiling down at her. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes, I was so glad I agreed to marry her when she proposed to me in her basement.

“How was work today?” I asked.

“Work was wonderful, darling,” she said as she continued to pet the creature sitting next to her chair. We continued to converse about our respective days. I noticed that Ayano’s petting had slowly become rougher, she had torn clumps of white hair off our pet’s head. There were rare moments like this, when I thought my perfect wife could be just a little too tough on the pets, almost like she harbored resentment against them. But I knew that it came from a place of love, just like everything else she did. It was all done out of love. And I, in turn, loved her back with all my heart and soul, it was unthinkable for me to do any less.

Soon it started to get late, and we made our way to the bedroom. One of the pets was sleeping on the floor. My wife kicked the pet in the stomach to wake it up, then ordered it out of the room. Ayano then walked into our bathroom to brush her teeth. I watched her go, then turned my attention back to the black-haired pet who still remained in the room. She stared attentively into my eyes, there was something about them that was so familiar, but…

I shook my head. I reached down and gently nudged her out of the room. The pet opened her mouth and then closed it, as if trying to say something but then thinking better of it. She turned around and walked away.

“Good night, Hanako,” I mumbled to the creature sauntering away on all fours.

I got into bed and slept with my wife.


End file.
